leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Runes Reforged
Starting from Pre-Season 2018, Runes and Masteries are being combined into a single system, which combines elements of both. AnnouncementRiot Pls: Leveling, IP, and RewardsUpcoming changes to leveling, IP, & rewardsPreseason Update Summoners may choose two from a selection of 5 Paths, which are thematically similar to the three Mastery Trees from previous seasons. Each Path is structured like a Mastery Tree, with a number of slots that each have a selection of unique and mutually exclusive Rune options, with the player's Primary Path choice having additional slots, including a Keystone slot. The new system is available to summoners of all levels at no cost and can be customized in champion select, similar to Masteries. However, players may only have a limited number of saved pages but may purchase additional pages for convenience. Lore In his youth, thousands of years ago, witnessed the discovery of the first World Rune, as well as many more in the decades that followed. Believed to be a font of The Makers's might, conflict soon erupted over their control. This conflict escalated into the great Rune Wars, which erased Ryze's boyhood village of Khom, Shurima, from reality. Sobered by the threat of annihilation, Ryze and his mentor manage to convince many of the World Rune's holders into sealing their World Runes beyond the reach of man. But many refused. After the death of his mentor, it fell to Ryze to continue the quest with only an ancient scroll for guidance. Forward to the present day, the World Runes have begun to emerge once more, and the world has forgotten the price of wielding them. Overview Summoners may choose two Paths: one Primary and one Secondary. You may not pick the same path twice. There are five paths to choose from: * Precision (Improved attacks and sustained damage) * Domination (Burst damage and target access) * Sorcery (Empowered abilities and resource manipulation) * Resolve (Durability and crowd control) * Inspiration (Creative tools and rule bending) The Primary Path has one Keystone slot and 3 Lesser slots, while the the Secondary Path has a choice of 2 of the 3 Lesser slots. Each individual slot provides a unique selection of runes, similar to the branches of the former Mastery trees. There is an additional Trait that grants bonus stats based the combination of your paths, but most influenced by your primary path. Paths Set Title The set Title is currently only used within the game client as the name for the player's Trait, although the lack of visibility within the out-of-game Rune Inventory may be a bug. As Traits are currently not distinct beyond the player's Primary Path selection: these titles are purely cosmetic. Rune Pages Players can have up to 20 Rune Pages at any one time in their inventory. At present, this includes the 5 Presets provided on the VPBE, but it has been announced that players will only have a limited number of saved pages and that the of additional pages must be purchased with . ;Examples The Timeless (Preset).png|The Timeless (Preset) The Prefect (Preset).png|The Prefect (Preset) The Executioner (Preset).png|The Executioner (Preset) The Colossus (Preset).png|The Colossus (Preset) The Calamity (Preset).png|The Calamity (Preset) Example_Rune_Page.png|Personalized Rune Page Compensation For Past Purchases :Note that and are being merged into a single currency in Season 2018. There is a substanial Sale to spend all that compensation on as part of the End of Season Event. Trivia * During development, Precision and Sorcery were originally going to be Primary-only. * On the PBE, accounts have five presets that cannot be edited but count toward the 20 Rune Page limit. It is unknown if these will persist on to the live server, or whether these are merely to assist in the transition. ** (Inspiration + Resolve) ** (Sorcery + Domination) ** (Precision + Sorcery) ** (Domination + Precision) ** (Resolve + Sorcery) * Runes and their surrounding areas have distinct visual appearances similar to Runeterran factions, which may be intentional and reflect the real-world location of the World Runes: ** Precision - Golden cityscape of Demacia or Shurima ** Domination - Noxian fortification ** Sorcery - Mountains of The Freljord, Mount Targon or Icathia ** Resolve - Riverlands of Demacia, Ionia or southern Freljord ** Inspiration - Beneath the heavens atop Mount Targon * The following statements generalize the changes made to compensate the loss of AD from Marks and Health/Armor from Seals, which were almost unanimously used due to the lack of options (and thus the game has been balanced, for example, around most champions having +9 Armor from Seals). The exact values may vary for specific cases, as Riot also took this opportunity to better distinguish classes (e.g. tanks from non-tanks; ranged from melee), as well as buff/nerf specific champions. ** AD champions had the base damage on their abilities increased by 5. *** Ranged AD champions also had their increased by 8. ** Most champions had their increased by 9. *** Most mages had their increased by 12 (+12), instead. Primarily excepting junglers. *** Melee supports had their increased by 20, instead. Media Runes 2018 announcement.jpg|Announcement image Runes 2018 concept art 1.jpg|Domination crest Concept Runes 2018 concept art 2.jpg|Resolve crest Concept Runes 2018 concept art 3.jpg|Domination, Precision and Resolve crests Concept Runes_2018_paths.jpg|Domination, Precision, Resolve and Inspiration Concept Sorcery Splash.jpg|Sorcery splash art Resolve Splash.jpg|Resolve splash art Precision Splash.jpg|Precision splash art Domination Splash.jpg|Domination splash art Inspiration Splash.jpg|Inspiration splash art Patch History ** Bonus Lethality and Magic Penetration. ** Completing the collection now grants 10 Ability Power or 7 Attack Damage. * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 20. * ** "Decay is now reset" on dealing damage, in addition to receiving damage or healing. Rate of decay? Or it only decays when "out of combat"? * ** Movement speed reduced to 15-40% from 30-60%. * ** Bonus duration increased to 5 seconds from 3. ** Triggering the bonus now has a 4 second cooldown on expiration. ** Lethality reduced to 10 from 12. ** Triggering the bonus now requires dealing damage within X seconds of dashing, blinking, teleporting or breaking stealth. ;PBE Patch - October 3rd * ** Damage amplifier increased to 5% from 3%. ** Takedown bonus duration increased to 10 seconds from 5. * ** Stack time-out period increased to 3 seconds from 2. * ** AD per stack reduced to from 6. * ** Stack reduction for changing target reduced to 2 from 4. ** Stacks to gain the ranged damage amplifier reduced to 3 from 5. ** Ranged damage amplifier increased to 8% from 6%. ;PBE Patch - October 2nd * ** The damage amplifier now affects your damage versus all targets, while active, not just the last champion you attacked. ;PBE Patch - September 29th * ** Bonus damage reduced to 3% from 10%. ** Takedowns grant 10 Attack Damage or 10 Ability Power (Adaptive) for 5 seconds. This bonus stacks. * ** Cap implemented at 20. ** Upon completing your collection, gain 10 Lethality and 8 Magic Penetration. * ** Fixed a bug where it didn't die upon timing out. ;PBE Patch - September 28th * ** Temporary damage reduction increased to 8% from 5%. ** Temporary damage reduction now applies to monsters. * ** Fixed a bug that caused Lethal Tempo to remove the attack speed cap, rather than its own bonus being able to exceed the cap. * ** Damage from allies is now instead of / . * ** Now additionally triggers on exiting stealth and camouflage. }} References Category:Runes Category:Masteries